


Voices

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Digital Devil Saga 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland tries to distract himself from Indra’s hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Summer ’07  
> Prompt: Digital Devil Saga – Serph/Roland – Gagging – “Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining, don't tell me 'cause it hurts.”

“Roland…”

Serph calling his name startled Roland. It was the first time he heard the man loud and clear, and he couldn’t help but think that wasn’t the voice of a military leader. It was soft and gentle, like a caress, and he shivered a bit. “Not yet… I’m good,” he breathed out. Though he could feel the pangs of hunger clawing at his stomach and the monster snarling in the back of his mind, angry to be denied food, he couldn’t bring himself to go out and… It was easier in the heat of the assault, eating because the enemy was in the way, because an operation was unfolding and the Lokapala were making actual progress for once. But going out like this, in cold blood… his stomach churned unpleasantly at the very thought again. He’d rather stay here, locked up in his room with his head in Serph’s bare lap.

Looking up at Serph, he saw the man’s usual inexpressive face, but his eyes told him what Serph wouldn’t say. _Eat. You have to eat._ Roland groaned and looked away, then rose to his knees on the bed before he took a hold of his hardening cock and cupped the back of Serph’s head with his other hand. “Would you…?” he asked, and while Serph’s eyes were still filled with concern, he moved forward and let himself be guided.

Roland hissed softly when Serph’s tongue touched the sensitive head of his cock. He took his hand away, and Serph soon replaced it with his own as he sucked him wetly. That was a nice distraction from his growling stomach, but sadly, as he discovered when he looked down to watch his cock disappear into Serph’s mouth, it did not distract him from Serph’s gaze. He tried shutting his eyes, but to no avail: he could still feel Serph watching him, with a look of concern, and worse, pity, in his eyes. Groaning, he opened his eyes again. That’s when he saw that Serph had a hand between his legs to stroke himself as he sucked Roland. “Hey,” Roland said as he gently tugged on Serph’s hair to make him pull back, “I can return the favor…”

Serph shook his head, no, and leaned in again, but Roland held him back. “C’mon. I’ll be careful…” Serph rose on his knees and gave him a look that seemed to last forever, but he finally pushed Roland onto his back, then positioned himself as Roland instructed and leaned his upper body down again to resume the blowjob.

With a contented sigh, Roland went to the task of pleasuring Serph, happy to have something to distract him, and to not have Serph staring him in the face anymore like he was just waiting for the best moment to speak up and give Roland another heart attack.

After that, Roland couldn’t recall much. He did remember Serph’s cock in his mouth and the vague taste of precum on his tongue. He also remembered gagging on it as he tried to take him in too deep—deep-throat had never been Roland’s specialty and would probably never be—and also the thing’s roars in his head, louder and louder, deafening, and then… darkness.

And then he was panting harshly, pinned down on the bed, on his stomach, with Serph… no, Varna holding him down by kneeling on his legs and one massive hand nearly crushing his head against the mattress, no doubt skewing his glasses’ frame. But if Varna was here… that meant…

Indra howled in frustration inside of him, and Roland violently dry heaved on the bed as realization sank in.


End file.
